Anivia/History
Previous Lore "Some say the world will end in fire, some in ice. awaits the inevitable latter." In most lore, the phoenix is a creature of fire that rises from its own ashes. What few know, however, is that phoenixes are elemental beings, formed by the eternal essences of their native world. Anivia was conceived on a world such as this - a being of the coldest winter, a creature of pure elemental ice. On her world, Anivia was the protector of the frozen wastes and all those with the spirit to endure in such unforgiving places. She was consulted as a creature of great wisdom, one who could not die and who had seen the world renewed several times. Somehow, Anivia knew that the day would come when she would be plucked from her home and pulled across worlds, and when that day came, she received the call with grace. Seeing the imbalance and injustice on Runeterra, a world lacking elemental protectors, Anivia took her place at the League of Legends. Since her arrival, the Cryophoenix has chosen to live among the highest peaks of the Northern Ironspike Mountains, adjacent to the frozen wastes of Freljord. She has openly claimed this territory as her own protectorate. Surprisingly, Anivia has struck up a friendship with the yeti of this region - a friendship that grows deeper and deeper with each passing moon. She has formed a close bond with two League champions: (and ) and the nomad princess . In a move that caught the League by surprise, the Cryophoenix recently entreated the summoners of the Institute of War to research a means in bringing across others of her elemental fellows. As a champion, Anivia is revered with a sense of awe by most, but is not the most popular as most consider her unapproachable. Previous Splash Art North America= Anivia OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Anivia Anivia TeamSpiritSkin old.jpg|1st Team Spirit Anivia Anivia BirdOfPreySkin old.jpg|1st Bird of Prey Anivia Anivia NoxusHunterSkin old.jpg|1st Noxus Hunter Anivia |-|China= Anivia OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Anivia Anivia TeamSpiritSkin Ch.jpg|Team Spirit Anivia Anivia BirdOfPreySkin Ch.jpg|Bird of Prey Anivia Anivia NoxusHunterSkin Ch.jpg|Noxus Hunter Anivia Patch History ** Mana cost per second reduced to from . ** Cast range increased to 750 from 685. ** Initial cast size increased to 200 from 150. ** no longer interrupts Glacial Storm. ;V6.9 * General ** New ability icons ** New basic attack particle ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1500 from 1400. ** Fixed an issue where her attack came from an unusual place during one of her animations. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Stun duration increased to seconds from 1 at all ranks. ** Particle effect improved, including better clarity for opponents. ** Floating damage text improved to help distinguish when the first part has dealt damage. * ** Projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1200. ** Particle effect improved. ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. ** Cast range now uses instead of . * ** Increases Chill's movement speed by %, for a total of %. Chill is applied by Flash Frost and Glacial Storm. ** Chill's attack speed slow. ** Now has a cast animation. Not a cast time. ** Cast range increased to 685 from 625. Effectively the same as her attack range, barring edge/center-range differences. ** Radius reduced to 150 from 400. ** Radius now increases to 400 over 3 seconds. At maximum size, enemies within the area take 50% bonus damage and are slowed by an additional 50%, for total to % with Chill. Additionally, the Chill debuff lingers for an additional 1 second when they leave the area (total 2 seconds). ;V5.24 * ** Chill duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Tether radius reduced to 1000 from 1200. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 50 from 53. ;V5.18 * General ** Epic monsters are no longer immune to the Chill debuff, but will still resist the crowd control. ;V5.12 * General ** New splash artwork ;V4.19 * ** Fixed a bug where Anivia wouldn't cast Flash Frost in the direction of the cursor if she wasn't in range to cast it. ;V4.18 * ** Cast indicator now also shows stun range. ** New particle only seen by Anivia to show the stun range while in flight. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from * ** Now deals a tick of damage when cancelled. ;V4.1 * General ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1100. * ** Cost reduced to from . * ** Cost changed to 70 at all ranks from . * ** Anivia now sees a proximity indicator while it's active. ;V3.15 * General ** Texture update across all skins except Blackfrost ;V3.5 * ** Fixed a bug where Crystallize could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as . ;V3.02 * ** Chat messages from Anivia will now have the custom champion name Eggnivia while she's in egg form. ;V3.01 * General ** Fixed a bug where chat messages from would display the incorrect champion name while she was in egg form. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.147b * * Fixed a bug where the slow was stacking with . ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Assists are now properly scored when successfully reverting Anivia to her egg form. ;V1.0.0.116 * General ** Ability tooltips corrected ;V1.0.0.113 * General ** All animations updated * ** Initial cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from . * ** Will now always activate after and . ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Initial cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Armor and magic resistance modifier changed to from . ** It now always shows the passive in the passive slot, and an additional buff in the buff bar with the current status (ready, active, or on cooldown) * ** Fixed a bug where it stunned for seconds instead of 1 second as the tooltip stated. ** Fixed a bug where, unlike other skillshots, it could not be cast from out of range. * ** Initial cost increased to from . ** Additional cost per second reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Fixed a bug where it could trap champions inside for the duration. ;V1.0.0.103 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 70 from 65. ** Attack damage increased to 48 from 45. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Pass-through damage will now break spell shields. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Stats ** Mana increased to 532 from 512. * ** Armor modification increased to from . * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Projectile speed increased to 850 from 800. ** Double-tap timer decreased slightly. * ** Fixed a bug where additional damage ticks would cost more mana than displayed in the tooltip. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Fixed a bug where could be bypassed by ed units. * ** Tooltip corrected to correctly display that the cooldown is seconds. * ** Tooltip corrected to correctly display that the cooldown is 6 seconds. ;V1.0.0.85 * Stats ** Damage increased to 45 from ** Damage growth decreased to from ** Health regen increased to from * ** Rebirth Ready buff *** Buff for when on cooldown added ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Tooltip corrected ;V1.0.0.82 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. * ** No longer removes positive buffs. ** Minimap icon updated for when activated. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Attacks against Anivia while she is in egg form will now properly trigger calls for help. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Range increased to 600 from 550. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 6. ** Cost decreased to from . ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Fixed a bug where some buffs caused the cooldown to reset infinitely. * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 3. ;V1.0.0.58 * ** Fixed a bug where Anivia would sometimes not lose her buff and could go into egg form continually until the egg itself is destroyed. ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Cast range increased to 600 from 400. ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Now goes on cooldown even when it doesn't complete. * ** Timer before it can explode reduced by seconds. * ** Push effect duration reduced. * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Now cancels if Anivia is stunned/silenced. ;V0.9.25.21 * ** Fixed a bug with causing the egg to be able to run around. ** Armor modification reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug that allowed it to be able to hit every unit on the map. ** Line width reduced to 110 from 120. ** Area of effect detonation reduced to 210 from 230. * ** Range reduced to 550 from 650. * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 700. ** Movement/attack speed slow reduced to 20% from 25. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Fixed a bug which caused issues with . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** New projectile particle * ** Now has a 1 second delay upon casting. ** Errant 'say'. ** Movement/attack speed slow reduced to 25% from 30. ;V0.9.22.15 * General ** New voiceover * and now trigger on-cast items. * ** Armor changed to from . ** Egg now has a display name. ** Cannot cast while reviving. * ** Now shows a red circle if it is an enemy cast. ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Egg now has set magic resistance ( ) * ** No longer subject to global cooldown. ** Tooltip updated to fit the other Toggle abilities. ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Armor modified to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ** Cost increased to from . ;V0.8.21.110 * General ** Stats increased to line up closer to other champions' (Health, HP growth, HP/MP Regen, Armor growth) * ** Armor scaling modified to from . ** Cooldown now only procs after a successful rebirth. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug with casting freeze effectively increasing range by 200. ** Chill slow duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** Cast range increased by 100. ** Width increased to 400-800 from 200-600. * ** Toggle-off cast animation. ** AP ratio increased to from ** Cost reduced to from ** Break distance increased by 100. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Added }} Category:Champion previous versions Category:Anivia